Mutations of The Mind
by Dalek Prime
Summary: When a new mutant begins to give the citizens of Gravity Falls powers similar to those of the X-Men's through their dreams, the Pines family and mighty mutants must unite in order to solve this mystery and discover the identity of this mutant. But there is a dark and sinister force lurking in the shadows, and it may consume both teams and the whole world in darkness!
1. What Nightmares May Come

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or X-Men

* * *

Chapter One: What Nightmares May Come

Darkness and Pain.

That was all Stan could see and feel at the moment. Every fiber of his being was wracked with indescribable agony that made him want to cry out to a god that he had no faith in, but his moth was covered by some sort of re-breather. He could himself being suspended naked in some tank with water surrounding him from within his coffin-like prison. The source of his pain came from strange steel cables that bored into his flesh and pumped what looked like liquid metal into his body.

There where a few brief glimpses of light now and again, and within those few brief moments he could see people dressed in white lab coats and military uniforms looking back at him with either cold indifference or an expression of dark satisfaction on their faces. Even though he couldn't speak, he let out muffled pleas for his release from this hell.

Stan began to furiously pound on the glass tank as he futility beg for his release, all the while his captors continued to only look on at his suffering. In a fit of desperation and rage he pulled every once of strength into his fist for one more punch. When his fist collided with the glass casing, three steel claws suddenly erupted from the spaces between his knuckles and punctured through the tank, ripping it open with one downward swipe.

Pulling himself free from tomb, Stan glared back at his now frightened captors as an almost animalistic rage began to rise within him. With a bestial roar, another set of metal claws sprang from other hand as he lunged at the crowd of people. He cut down any anyone his strange claws could reach, bathing in their blood as he let himself be consumed in an animalistic frenzy.

Stan had never felt power like this before, nor had he never felt fury either. True, he had his bouts of anger, but this was much different. It was like he had devolved into some sort wild man who wouldn't rest until his bloodlust was satiated. He could feel his skin being struck by multiple bullets, but not a single shell could bring him down. To his surprise, every wound he received from the gunshots, the bullet holes in his people almost instantly healed.

After fighting his way of the room, he kicked the door and out into the cold, snowy darkness that lied before him. He didn't care we was or where should go, anywhere but this the hell he just escaped from. So the old man just ran, running harder then he ever had before into the darkness that soon covered him.

* * *

Stan's eyes snapped open as he shot up from his bed, covered in cold sweat and horrified by the nightmare he had just bared witness to. He wiped the beads of sweat from his brow as he gasped for breathe. The old man had nightmares in the past, but this was the first time he was psychically shaken awake by one. He glanced over to his alarm clock that sat at the side of his bed and grumbled in displeasure when he saw that the time was six-forty-five. He usually didn't wake up until ten…or whenever it suited him.

He let out a hiss of pain as felt a sharp ach with his hands. The old con-artist rubbed his knuckles, feeling the source of his pain was coming from there. Despite his age, never had a problem with joint or muscle pains to much, but this felt different to him. It was like he had slammed them up against a hard surface of some sorts.

Like a wall of glass.

" _No, that's stupid!_ " Stan thought to himself " _When's the last a dream hurt someone other then emotionally?_ "

Despite telling himself that it was impossible for him to injure himself through his dreams, the con-artist knew that in this town, anything was possible. The old man then laid back down on his bed, hoping to drift back to sleep at least for a few more hours until he was forced to start the day.

However, only seconds after shutting his eyes, the entire Mystery Shack shook violently as if an explosion had rocked the whole building. Just after the sudden blast shook his home/place of business, Stan heard the freighted cry of his grand-niece and nephew. Not even thinking for another second on what had just happened to his Shack; Stan leapt out of his bed and ran out of his room and up to the twin's room.

The second the old man had flung open the door, he had to instantly duck before a flash of blinding red beam of light nearly vaporized him. Once his vision returned to him after his slight blinding from the flash of the beams, he saw the blast of red light had almost completely decimated the twin's room and was flying all over the place in wild blaze of destruction.

"Grunkle Stan, help!" he heard Dipper's voice call out to him

At first, Stan thought that Dipper was calling out him for help in saving him from the mysterious beam. That was however, until he made a horrific discovery.

The beams were coming from Dipper's eyes!

Dipper continued to scream in sheer terror as flung his head in all directions as he ran around the room in a total panic, causing his newly given optic beams to in go everywhere his head moved. The old man had no idea where Mabel was and feared that the boy had accidentally killed his sister with his strange new powers. He kept low as he moved closer to Dipper, evading the blasts with almost superman agility that surprised even him.

"Dipper!" he called out to his grand-nephew "You've got to stop this!"

"I don't know how!" the boy shouted back

It that moment, a very quick and not very well thought out plan came to Stan mind, but he couldn't think of anything else that could save his grand-nephew—or the the Mystery Shack right now.

"Shut your eyes!" Stan ordered

"I don't think—"

"Just do it!"

Fighting through his fear of burning off his eyelids, Dipper shut his eyes tightly. Much to both his and great-uncle's surprise, the beams were cut off and held back by his now closed eyelids. Dipper fumbled around as he now had to work through now not being able to see.

"What the hell happened to you, kid?" Stan demanded

"I-I don't know" the pre-teen said as head followed the sound of Stan's voice to face him "I had this nightmare and right when I woke up—freaking lasers can out of my eyes!"

"You had bad dream to?" the owner of the Mystery Shack asked

"Yeah…I did" Dipper admitted slowly, taken aback by the question "How did you know that?"

"Eh, forgot I said that" the old man quickly brushed off before bringing up a more important question "Where's your sister?"

"Over here"

Stan and Dipper turned their heads over the closest to find Mabel and her pet pig slowly stepping out of it with a look of fear in her eyes. She kept her hands hidden under the sleeves of her as she moved closer to the rest of her family.

"Mabel, are you ok?!" her brother asked franticly "did I hit you?"

"No, I'm ok" she replied before quickly adding "Well, that's not entirely true"

"Why do you say that?" Dipper asked

"Because of…this" she answered in an almost shameful tone

She them pulled her hands out of her sleeves and held out her hands to her brother and great-uncle. Before Stan could say anything on how absolutely nothing was happening when suddenly sparks of multicolored lights began to flash wildly from the girl's hands like a miniature fireworks show. Stan had to cover his eyes from sheer brightness and heat that the lights from his grand-niece's fingertips were creating. Dipper, however, did not share the same problem.

"Uh, can someone please explain to me what's going on?" the preteen said "Kinda can't see anything here"

"Your sister's hands are lighting up like the fourth of July" Stan informed him before asking Mabel "How are you even doing this?"

"I don't know" she answered as he covered her hands once more "I had nightmare and these…lights started going off in my hands when I woke up. I screamed and woke Dipper up and that's when all this crazy junk started happening"

"You had a nightmare to?" Dipper asked his sibling "So did Grunkle Stan and I"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Dippers, I never said anything about having a nightmare" his Great-uncle tired to correct "I just said—argh!"

Stan's sudden cry of pain shocked the twins as he fell to his knees in agony. The pain in his knuckles grew stronger then they had ever before. It was as if something sharp was trying to force its way out of his hands.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called out to him as she tired to rush to his side

"Get back!" Stan commanded

Dipper and Mabel took several reluctant steps back from the old con-artist as he continued to scream in pain from the pain in his hands. Suddenly, three claws made of bone erupted from the spaces in between his knuckles as he let out an animal-like cry of anguish from his skin being torn open. Fresh blood trickled down from the strange protrusions from his hands. Mabel and Stan could only look at the claws in utter horror, and while Dipper still kept his eyes shut, he knew that whatever happened was nothing good. They were almost exactly like the ones he had in his nightmare, except those were made of metal and not of bones as these were.

"What's…what's happening to us?" Stan breathed out in fear, his eyes locked solely on his claws

"I think it's pretty obvious, Stanly" a new voice answered

The three Pines turned to the doorway and saw—or in Dipper's case, heard—Ford standing in the twin's now destroyed bedroom doorway. Ford kept himself in the shadows for several seconds, as if he was afraid to show his face until finally he stepped forward. Mabel and Stan gasped in shock while Dipper let out an annoyed huff in frustration by the fact he couldn't see anything.

Unlike Dipper, Mabel and Stan whose powers only came from their hands and eyes and could be hidden, Ford's powers could not be. His body was covered in thick dark blue fur. His fingernails had grown into sharp claws and fangs that stuck out his now ape-like mouth. Even though his newly grown fur that now stuck out from under his clothing, it was clear that his muscles and expanded to that of an Olympic level gymnast.

"We're mutants" he finished

* * *

Several thousand miles away from Gravity Falls and just outside of New York, there is a school were only those deemed gifted could be allowed to enter it's halls. But this school was not just for those whose intellect was higher then the norm, this was school for those gifted with abilities they were born with. It wasn't just a place of learning, but also a place of refuge for them from outside world would see them dead for only being born differently. It also served as headquarters to one of greatest superhero teams the world and even very galaxy itself had ever known.

This was Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters: Home of the uncanny and ever astonishing X-Men.

Currently, the headmaster of the school and mentor to the X-Men, Charles Xavier, was within the massive confines of his invention Cerebro, using it to increase his telepathic powers in order to seek new mutants to bring to his school for safety.

Through his amplified abilities, he could look into the mind every mind on Earth—human and mutant alike. A normal person who held such powers at his fingertips would more than likely go mad with power; even Charles himself had been tempted on occasion to end the suffering of mutantkind with just a simple thought, but he stayed the course and did not give in, for if he did, than he would be no better then the likes of Magneto or Apocalypse.

As he scanned the world for any sigh of any new mutants whose powers had begun to activate, his mind began to be drawn to small town in Oregon, where felt strange disturbance resonating from a single town in particular. It was as if he was sensing the arrival several new mutants into the world all at once, and yet there was…wrong with them.

When attempted to look deeper into the matter, Xavier detected a presence within the town that was different from the other mutant signatures he had discovered. It was both frighten and yet full of pure malice and he could feel the oddest mixture of sadness and dark delight coming from the being in question; like it was two souls sharing the same body.

" _Who are you?_ " he gently asked telepathically " _It's alright, I'm here to help you_ "

The person Charles had attempted to reach out to suddenly felt like its light had been blocked off, leaving Xavier to face a being of pure rage and wickedness instead.

" _ **GET OUT!**_ " a deep and ferocious voice boomed like an atom bomb in the professor's mind

Xavier screamed in pain from the psychic attack he had just suffered from the unknown presence that had mentally ambushed him. He fell from his wheelchair and onto the cold metal floor as the helmet to Cerebro slid from his head. Normally, he could shield his mind from such an attack, but he let mental guard down in order to speak with the mutant. There was something almost familiar about the attack; like he had experienced before in his past, but his mind was to disoriented to focus on who or what attacked him at the moment; all that he cared about that the imminent danger the town he had sensed the strange mutants and the dark presence was in.

Luckily, his cries did not go unheard, for two of his formers students turned teachers had heard his scream. The two mutants were in question were Scott summers and Hank McCoy, better known respectively to the world at large as Cyclops and Beast.

"Professor!" Scott shouted as he and Hank and to their mentor's side

The leader of the X-Men picked the school's headmaster up and helped back into his chair. To Scott, Xavier was the only farther-figure he had ever known in his life and to see him any sort of pain scared the mutant. He had already the woman he loved multiple times in his life and he would be dammed if he lost the other person he cared for any time soon.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Beast inquired

"I'm…I'm fine, Hank" Charles breathed out as he composed himself

"What happened?" Scott asked

"I'm don't exactly know for sure, Scott" his mentor admitted "I detected something strange going on in small in Oregon called Gravity Falls. I had thought I had locked onto a new mutant presence when I was attacked something…evil"

"What should we do?" Hank questioned as he set the helmet to Cerebro back on the control panel

"Scott, I need you to take the team to this town and try to discover what exactly is going on there" Xavier said "I sense that whatever's hiding in Gravity Falls could be a danger to us all"

Cyclops and Beast nodded in understanding before the three men exited Cerebro. It was time to gather the X-Men.


	2. I, Mutant

Chapter Two: I, Mutant

Thousands of feet in the air and undetected by any form of sensors on Earth, a pitch black jet rocketed across the skies as it raced toward its destination. This was Blackbird, the personal aircraft used by the X-Men for transport. Currently, the jet was headed toward the town Professor Xavier had ordered his team to investigate: Gravity Falls.

The team for this mission was smaller than what Scott would've wanted, mostly because the rest of the team was busy elsewhere. Storm was still in Wakanda with her husband, enjoying the life of a queen. Gambit and Rouge were currently in New Orleans dealing with the Thieves Guild, who had demanded Remy return to their order. Elsewhere in the world, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Angel and Magik were chasing down leads as to where Cameron Hodge had fled to. Meanwhile, Iceman, Pixie and Armor were occupied investigating a possible Brood hive on Earth.

However, that didn't diminish the validity of the mutants who were able to go on this mission; it did consist of some of the best people he trusted most with his life. Aside from Hank who had also compiled with the professor's orders, the other four mutants who had joined them we're all incredibly capable of undertaking this assignment. Each one was a one-man—or one-woman—army that had been battle tested a hundred times over.

First off was Wolverine, who had just returned from his trip to Madripoor only a day ago. Rather than try to rest up, Logan offered to tag-along after saying that his adventure to the cesspool with style 'nothing special'. True, he and Cyclops didn't always see eye to eye on many things and fought with both their words and their fists more often then not, but when the time came, the two mutants trusted each other with one another's lives.

Next was Kitty Pryde, better known to the outside world as Shadowcat. Once a novice student who was headstrong that was full of only hope and vigor, Kitty had become a strong and capable X-Man in her own right. Trained by Logan himself in martial arts and learning to harness her powers in new and almost unimaginable ways, Kitty had become a valued member of the team in the years since her arrival at the school so many years ago. Currently sitting on her shoulder like a parrot was her pet alien dragon Lockheed, who had been revealed to be an undercover for the organization known as S.W.O.R.D. Why Kitty still had that thing stay by her side after that revelation Scott would never know.

Once Kitty offered to join the mission, it didn't take much for Peter to go as well. Colossus had always been protective of the young girl he loved, even though she clearly no longer needed to hide behind him in the heat of battle—now these days he would hide behind her midst of combat. Currently, the hulking giant was powered down and was looking out at the world below him through the window.

Last but not least was Emma Frost, the lover of Scott Summers and formally known as the White Queen. After Xavier suffered his mental attack, Emma had tried to locate the mutant that had assaulted him through Cerebro, but could find nothing. Needing a psychic to locate the strange mutant signatures that where appearing within the small town, Emma invited herself to join on the mission—much to the chagrin of Kitty. While the rest of the team had more or less fine with the former villain among them, Shadowcat was still uneasy with the psychic after all this time, but for the good of the mission, she stayed quit about her misgivings toward her leader's lover.

"So what do we know about this place?" Kitty asked

"Not much I'm afraid" Hank answered "I've tried to find any and all information about Gravity Falls, but there was hardly anything I could find on the town that would be of use to us. It's as if this whole town is one giant enigma"

"Great" Logan said sarcastically "So we're basically go'in in blind is what you're saying?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Beast replied

"Well ain't that just peachy" the feral mutant growled "Some field trip y'er takein' us on, Cyke"

Scott ignored Logan's words and instead turned his attention to Emma, who was busy mentally scanning the townspeople of Gravity Falls.

"Anything?" he questioned plainly

"It's…strange" Emma began "I can sense the presence of several mutants, but there's something…different about them"

"Just like the professor said" Beast commented

"What's different about them?" Scott inquired

"If I knew I'd tell you" his lover informed him sharply "These mutants, or whatever they are, have abilities, but they feel…different. It's like their still human"

"How is that even possible?" Colossus spoke up

"That's what we're here to find out" Cyclops told him

"And find the thing that spooked Chuck" Wolverine mentioned

"One thing at a time, Logan" Kitty said

"No, he's right" the team's leader defended "Whatever attack the professor could be a threat to everyone in Gravity Falls—human and mutant alike"

"It could even be connected to these new mutants" Hank surmised

"It is a possibility" Emma theorized "Xavier wasn't attacked until he began scanning for these mutants. So that would mean that these people are either under attack by this being or—"

"Their working with 'em" Wolverine finished

"We won't know for sure until find them" Cyclops reasoned

With that, the team once again fell silent as they continued their flight to Oregon.

* * *

The Pines family gathered downstairs. Dipper had to hang onto his sister's arm as they made their way downstairs due two his new and devastating powers that were only held at bay by his eyelids, thus leavening him more or less blinded. Mabel stayed close to Dipper, not only as his 'seeing-eye sister' as she called it, but also as a source of comfort in this sudden turn of events. She kept her hands under the sleeves of her sweater in order to keep them from sparking up once more.

Stan kept his hands at his out of fear of cutting up any of his family members with his new claws; despite really wanting plunge them into his brother's chest right now since he was pretty sure that sibling might have something to do with this. Never had he ever felt such a strange mixture of anger, fear and confusion fill his mind, not since Ford was flung into the portal that is. He took a seat on the sofa—which he accidentally sliced open with his claws.

Even though he had been suddenly turned into a blue-furred Bigfoot, Ford took his mutation in stride, while the others were either nervous or frighten of their new abilities, he kept his composure and continued on as if he hadn't been turned into a monster. His time travel across the many different plans of reality had mentally prepared him such events. He could feel that his body had become stronger and that that senses had been heightened as well. Yet even with all these sudden adamants through his mutation, he knew that all this was wrong. It wasn't because of his change of appearance or the fact that he was a mutant either, he could care less about either of those things; he felt that something more…darker was at work here.

"Let's try to figure this out" Dipper began as Mabel helped him sit down in a chair "We all got powers after nightmares. Can any of you remember the specifics of those nightmares?"

"I was being tortured in some lab" Stan said "only in my nightmare, the claws were made of metal instead of bone"

"I dreamed was being attacked by some giant robot" Mabel answered "I used my powers to try and fight it, but it just ignored it and tired to crush me under its foot before I woke up"

"In my dream I remember taking some serum and I turned into…this" Ford mentioned "What about you, Dipper?"

"I was being chased by some angry mob" the boy replied, shuddering from the memory of his nightmare as he did "One of them struck me across the eyes and then…well, you can see what happened next"

"This doesn't make any sense" Ford mused "mutant powers activate when someone reaches puberty, not when they have a bad dream"

"Yeah, and there's something else" Dipper added

"What is it, Dipper?" his great-uncle inquired

"Isn't it odd that we didn't just get mutants powers overnight, but ones almost exactly like those of the X-Men?" he elaborated

Now that was a thought that hadn't crossed anyone else's mind. The X-Men were a team of misunderstood superheroes that fought for mutant rights all across the globe. Unlike the Avengers and the Fantastic Four who were generally liked by the outside world for their heroic deeds, the X-Men were feared and despised for the soul reason of being born differently. Personally for both Dipper and Mabel, they considered the team of mutants to be just a great a team as any other. However, this revelation of gaining powers to those similar to certain members of the X-Men was very concerning to the Pines family.

"Think about it" Dipper continued "I have optic beams like Cyclops; Stan's claws are like Wolverine's, Mabel can shoot fireworks like Jubilee and your, well, Beast"

"Maybe we just mutated with the same powers" Mabel surmised

"That's highly unlikely, Mabel" his twin corrected "the probability of mutants gaining powers that are exactly the same as one another's is a million to one"

"And you would know this how?" Stan chastised

"Before I went through the portal I briefly studied the mutant phenomena when it was just emerging" Ford explained sharply to his brother

"So the question is: why do we have the X-Men's powers?" Dipper asked the group

"Could it be Bill who did this to us?" Mabel theorized

"Maybe, but why give us powers that we could use to fight him with?" Ford replied "And more importantly, why give us of those of the X-Men's?"

"And here's a scarier thought" Stan added "What if Bill ain't the one doing this?"

A collective chill ran up everyone's spine when Stan suggested that. True, Bill was by no means a walk in the park, but at least if they knew they knew that this was his doing they would at least have a chance of figuring his sick game and find a way of stopping his game. But one the hand, what if this was someone—something—else's hand at work here? What if this was there was new and more powerful being than the dream demon that now made its home in Gravity Falls?

Before anyone could add to that theory, the living room phone rang. Unable to pick it up out of fear of slicing it apart or frying it or simply being unable to see it, Ford was the only one able to pick up the phone and answered it on behalf of the rest of the family.

"Hello?" he simply greeted on his end of the line

"Uh, hey Mr. Ford this is Soos" the handy man began on the other end "Listen, could you tell Mr. Pines I can't come into work today?"

"Of course, is something wrong?" Ford asked

"Something really weird is happening to my body—and not puberty weird 'cause I already went through that!" the Mystery Shack employee hastily explained

"Wait, what do you mean, Soos?" Ford quickly asked

Unfortunately, Soos had hung up; leavening the explorer to assume to that it wasn't just his family that had been sudden mutated.

"That was Soos" he informed the others "He said that his body was changing"

"You think he's mutating to?" Dipper asked

"It's possible" Ford answered "We should bring Soos and Wendy here to be sure"

"We'll get Wendy!" the boy said a bit too quickly

"Humph, big surprise there" Stan scoffed, earning a glare from his grand-nephew…who was looking in the opposite direction of him

"Stan, you should go get Soos" his twin ordered "If he has mutated then it safer for him here then at his home"

"Who died and put you in charge?" his brother growled "And in case you haven't noticed, I happened to be a human switchblade right now!"

"I can't exactly go outside, Stanly" Ford coldly informed him as he gestured to his new appearance "And as for your claws; if they came out then I'm sure they can go back in"

Rather than continue to argue with his sibling, Stan looked at his claws and focused his thoughts on pushing them back into his hands. Sure enough, his claws slowly sank about into his hands. Just as they did, the holes made by them in-between his knuckles healed instantly. It still hurt regardless, but at least now he didn't run the risk of impaling on them—not on accident anyway.

"Wish I could do that…" Mabel mumbled

"Do what? What did he do?" Dipper asked the others "Ugh! I hate being blind!"

"Don't sweat it, Dipper" his sister assured as she gently took his arm "c'mon, I sure you'll feel better when you 'see' Wendy"

"I hate you" her twin deadpanned after hearing her joke

Stan grumbled a few unmentionable words about being ordered around by his brother as he followed his grand-niece and nephew out the door. Once they were gone, Ford went right back to his lab downstairs in order to try to solve the source of this strange mutation. In the back of his head however, he felt like he wasn't going to like the answer if he found it.

A part of him did hope that this was Bill's doing, at least then he would know what they were up against. Perhaps Stan was right, what if this was the work of something new in Gravity Falls? Someone with the ability to grant the powers of any mutant to a normal person would be incredibly gifted, and importantly, dangerous to the outside world.

* * *

Cyclops switched on the Blackbird's cloak as he lowered the jet from its place above the clouds. Thanks to their plane's speed, the X-Men had managed to arrive at the town's location in less then four hours. From a view from above, Gravity Falls looked pretty normal, however, the group of mutants could almost feel that something was amiss in this place. As Scott took the jet for a sweep over the town, Emma continued to mentally seek out the other mutants when she made a starling discovery.

"Their splitting up" she said "one is going eastward, town are moving west and another is staying right where he is"

"What made them do that?" Colossus asked

"From what I can tell, their trying to find more of them" the former White Queen explained

"There's more of them?" Scott said, clearly surprised "And your just sensing them now"

"This isn't exactly easy, Scott" his lover answered in an icy tone "like I said, their something else and these two new ones just popped up and there could be more that I haven't sensed yet still down there"

"So what's the plan, boy scout?" Logan questioned "I'm getting real antsy for some action"

"We'll split up and find them" Cyclops explained "Logan, you find the one going east. Kitty, you and Peter find the one in the east as well. Hank, I want you to talk to the one staying put. Emma and I will try to find the ones going west"

The other mutants nodded in understanding to their leader. After giving on more fly-by to find a place to land, the team's leader set the Blackbird down in the forest just outside of the town. The team then got out and began their separate searches for the other mutants

* * *

As the twins reached their friend's house, they started to have doubts. In truth, neither Dipper nor Mabel knew if Wendy had been mutated like they had, they were just going on a hunch really. The preteens didn't know what exactly to say to the ginger about their condition or possibly hers for that matter. Dipper was especially freaking out between the two of them, for he feared what the woman of his affection would say to him. Would she accept him and perhaps find his new powers rather attractive? Or would she despise him and push him away? His thoughts ran wild with anxiety as his skin became slick from his sweat that began to stain his sister's sweater.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone's having the sweats over his girl again" Mabel teased as she led him toward his crush's house

"I'm just worried about Wendy, ok?" he defended "We don't know if she mutated like we did"

"I think your more afraid of her rejecting you weather she has powers or not" his twin said

"Alright yes, I am scared" Dipper admitted "I worried that she'll think I'm some sort of monster and run away from"

His gripped Mabel's arm tightly as he tried his best to fight back his fears.

"And the worst part…" he continued, his voice now choking up from sadness "is that I won't be able to look at her if she does"

Mabel knew that this wasn't the time for to tease him further, this was time for her to comfort her brother. She would've hugged him had not been for the fact that she was a walking fireworks factory. Instead, she merely put her head gently on his shoulder as a sign of comfort. It took a few minutes for Dipper to compose himself before they reached the Corduroy house. With Mabel' help, Dipper knocked on the front door, prompting Wendy's hulking father to greet them. Dipper kept his head down in order to keep Dan from seeing his closed eyes

"What do you want?" he demanded in his usual gruff voice

"Uh—we just wanted to check up on Wendy" Mabel quickly answered "She didn't show up for work today and we were worried"

"Wendy's not feeling well" her farther informed "she hasn't left her room at all"

Now for the twins, this could mean one of two things. One: Wendy's really is sick and is still human or the more possible two: she had mutated like they had and didn't want her family to see her. The only way they could be sure is if they see the teenager in person.

"Can we see her, please?" Dipper asked

The giant lumberjack paused for a moments as he mulled it over it his head before giving his answer.

"Sure, just make it quick" he finally said before allowing them inside his home

Once inside, Dipper and Mabel went straight to Wendy's room, where they found the door closed—or at least Mabel did, Dipper nearly walked right into it had his sibling not pulled him back at the last second. Dipper reached forward and knocked her bedroom door.

"Wendy…" he began weakly, still nervous about all this "it's Dipper, can we come in"

"Go away…" the teen's voice soberly came from the other side of the door

"Wendy, something's going on at the Mystery Shack and we wanted to check on you" the boy continued

"Leave me alone" she ordered in a sharper tone "I'm—it doesn't matter! Go away!"

That was all the twins needed to hear to know that she to has been given abilities. Ignoring her pleas to be left alone, Dipper felt around until he felt the doorknob and turned it to enter. Mabel was about to join, but decided it best that her brother should speak with the redhead alone. She only closed the behind him and allowed the two to talk among themselves in peace.

What Dipper couldn't see was that the teenager's room was that she had shut the lights in her off and shut the blinds to her room's window, keeping her bedroom in almost complete darkness, even if his eyes weren't closed, Dipper would've had a hard time finding his way around his crush's room. Inwardly, he couldn't but feel a tiny tinge of excitement well up inside him. Here he was, alone in the girl of his dreams room and no one was going to come in and bother them. If didn't have optic beams that could decimate a whole building this would be perfect.

What Dipper couldn't see was that huddling in the corner of the room like a frighten child was a mutated Wendy Corduroy. Much like Ford's mutation, Wendy's body had psychically changed her appearance. While her hair had stayed the same, her skin had become a dark blue and her eyes had been turned bright yellow. The fingernails had turned into sharp animal-like claws and her teeth had been changed into fangs. Her ears had become pointed to that of a bat. But the most important part of her change was that she had grown a long, thin tail with an arrowhead-like point at the end of it.

"Get out" she hissed "Before I make you get out"

When he heard the sound of her voice, Dipper focused his head at the source of where her voice had come from. As he began to slowly approach her, Wendy noticed that her friend's eyes were shut tight.

"Why are your eyes closed?" she asked

"It's…complicated" Dipper replied "Let's just say that I have a new apperception for the sense of sight"

"Well if you could open your eyes then you'd freak out" Wendy said sadly "Last night I was normal and then I wake up and now I look like a monster!

"Your not a monster, you're a mutant" the preteen corrected, making the ginger look at him in confusion "Like me"

"What are you taking about, Dipper?" she questioned, clearly puzzled by that statement

Rather then answer her question right away, Dipper began to feel around the walls until his hands felt the touch of the windows blinds. After opening both them and the window, the Pines boy opened his eyes for a total of three seconds, briefly unleashing the full fury of his optic beams before quickly closing his eyes once more. However, in the three seconds he had fired his beams, he cut down the huge oak tree that sat right next to the Corduroy home with a single blast.

Wendy looked at him, mouth agape in awestruck confusion. How did someone as small as seemingly weak as Dipper suddenly be able to shoot lasers out of his eyes? Then again, she had just instantly mutated overnight, so anything was possible at this point. After giving his demonstration, Dipper closed the window and shut the blinds once more.

"We all woke up with these powers" the preteen explained "somehow, we all have the powers of certain X-Men. As you can see, I got Cyclops's optic blasts"

"Well at least you still look human" Wendy informed him in a tone that was harsher then she meant it to be "I look like some demon—I can't go out in public without people screaming the second they see me!"

Dipper reached out and placed his hand on her own and gave her a warm, comforting smile that she couldn't help but smile back at. Even if they weren't a relationship, Dipper wanted to be there for his friend.

"If it makes you feel better, I can't anything" he soothed "And even if I could look at you, I wouldn't care"

"You say that now…" Wendy mumbled

Before Dipper could assure that he would never care what she looked like, the sounds of fireworks going off was heard outside out the teen's room. Seconds later, Mabel burst into the room, slamming the door behind her as she did.

"We gotta gooooooh my god!" she attempted to say before seeing her older friend's new appearance "Uh, I mean, that's a good look for you Wendy—really, it is!"

The teen's looked down in shame of herself and Dipper only face-palmed out of frustration of his sister's reaction.

"What is it Mabel?" he asked in an annoyed town

"Dan's mad—like really mad!" his twin replied "something about his favorite tree being cut down. Also I kinda melted the doorknob to get in here. My bad"

"My dad can't see me like this!" Wendy told the twins in a panic

"We gotta get out of here and fast" Dipper said before coming up with an idea "Wendy—you can teleport!"

"I can what?" his crush repeated in confusion

"You have Nightcrawler's powers" Mabel continued "You can just bamf us outside"

"But I don't know how to do whatever that is!" Wendy argued

Just then, they heard the loud banging of the older girl's farther fist against the door as his other hand violently jiggled the now ruined doorknob.

"Wendy, let me in this instance!" he roared "those kids did something to my punching tree! And why is the damn doorknob melted?!"

'You've got to teleport us out of here now!" Dipper nearly begged at this point

"But I don't know how!" she repeated

"Just picture yourself outside or something" Mabel reasoned

It was a longshot for sure, but they had nothing else better to go on at this point. Wendy took both twins by the shoulder and closed her eyes, picturing themselves outside in her mind as she did. Suddenly, in an instant, the trio vanished in a cloud of blue, sulfur smelling smoke just as the lumberjack burst open the door.

"Wendy? Wendy?" he said into the empty room before his anger boiled over "that little lady is so grounded!"

* * *

 _ **BAMF!**_

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy instantly reappeared face-first on the ground outside of the girl's outside, clearly shock by they all had experienced. Wendy had never felt such a strange mixture of astonishment and horror by what she had just accomplished—it almost made her forget for a moment that she looked like something that crawled out of a child's nightmares.

"Let's never do that again" Dipper breathed out as picked up himself off the ground

"We gotta get back to Mystery Shack" Mabel quickly mentioned

"But how? We can't go anywhere when I look like this!" Wendy snapped

"Perhaps we could help" a man's voice offered politely

The trio slowly turned around, terrified that they had discovered. Their fears then turned into amazement at the sight of who was now standing before them. The man who had spoken to them was dressed in a full blue body suit that covered everything except his mouth and wore silver, red-leased visor over his eyes and had a small 'X' over his chest on his costume. Standing beside him was a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a rather reveling all white costume. The woman may have looked like something out of an adult magazine, but her face was that of a cold and stoic warrior whose eyes looked at the young mutants with a cold indifference within them. It didn't take any of the kids to figure out who these two newcomers were.

"My name is Cyclops, and this is Emma Frost" the man furthered as he help out a hand to them "We're here to help"


	3. Close Encounters of the Mutant Kind

Chapter Three: Close Encounters of the Mutant Kind

As Stan made his way toward Soos's home, his mind raced with all possible powers his loyal employee could have gained overnight. In truth, he hardly knew any of the X-Men, nor did he care to learn any of their names. In fact, when dipper mentioned he had some guy named Wolverine's powers, he at first assumed that .It wasn't that he was a bigot toward mutants; the con-man just never really cared for these superhero types in general. From the mighty Avengers to the wall-crawling wonder that was Spider-Man, Stan didn't have a lot of love for what he saw as a bunch of super powered wack-jobs who ran around in their multi-colored pajamas causing just as many problems as they stopped.

Sure, these heroes did a lot of good in the world such as stopping some madman in a metal mask from starting world war three or some giant freak in a purple suit from space from trying to eat the planet, but at the same time, they always seemed to do just as much harm as they did good in the world. It was because of the Avengers little 'Civil War' that most of New York turned into a warzone, which was only wrecked even further after the Hulk had returned to Earth from his forced exile in space that was given to him by Tony Stark and other like him. It was for those and other events that had occurred over the recent years that made Stan question as to weather or not superheroes were really needed in the world.

He still couldn't wrap his head around it, how could one bad dream lead to him having claws that spring out of his hands? Is that how mutations work? There were so many questions running through the old man's mind that he had no answers to, and it was driving him nuts! The biggest question at the moment was if this was natural of if this was the start of something much worse.

In the end, Stan didn't really care. At this point, all he was concerned with was whose face he was going to put his new claws through—weather they were responsible for his current predicament or not. He was so full rage right now that he wanted the smallest of excuses to unsheathe his boney blade and gut some poor soul for even so much as looked at him funny. He didn't know if this was side effect of his mutation or if he was just really angry, either way, before this day was over, Stan had a strong sense that he was going be disemboweling someone before the day was over.

Just then, the Mystery Shack's owner caught a scent in the air. It was faint, but some reason it smelled almost…familiar to him in some strange way. Stan let out a low, annoyed growl upon coming to the realization that his sense of smell must have been upgraded due to his recent mutation. Ignoring his anger toward his other new powers, he instead focused on the scent. Despite his strange familiarity he had with it, the scent of whoever it was still felt alien to him.

His nose pulled him toward the surrounding forest, making him forget his task of checking on Soos. Stan had to find out the source of whomever or whatever he smelled above everything else. Stan found himself taking off into the woods, ready to confront the person he had smelt—and if it came to it, kill them.

* * *

"So…let me get this straight" Cyclops began, still confused by what the children had just told him "You all had nightmares and then you woke with our powers?"

It was only ten minutes ago that Dipper, Mabel and Wendy had just run into two of the members of the X-Men. It goes without saying that when both Emma and Cyclops discovered that the ones there were searching for where in fact kids who had somehow manifested powers exactly like those of certain X-Men, they were taken by surprise. The two mutants quickly lead the group away from the teenager's house and into the forest so that they could speak to them in peace. in the short time they had spent together, Mabel had already introduced the group and had told them of Stan, Ford and Soos as well.

The trio of new mutants we're equally as shocked as well. Unlike most of the outside world, the twins and the teenager saw the X-Men was great heroes and protectors of the world, so to see the team's leader and his second in command standing before them was awe-inspiring to say the least. After giving them a brief recap of everything that had happened to them, the two mutants were still perplexed by all this.

"That's pretty much the gist of it, yeah" Dipper answered simply "I've got your powers by the way—and no offense Mr. Cyclops sir, but it kinda sucks being you"

"Can't argue with that" the leader of the X-Men replied with a haggard sigh before getting back on track "here, these might be able to help you"

Cyclops then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of ruby colored sunglasses. He then placed the sunglasses over the preteen's eyes for him.

"Go ahead. Open your eyes" he told him

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea" Dipper nervously informed "I'm kinda a walking death-ray without an off-switch"

"So am I, but I get by pretty well" mutant said before placing his hand on Dipper's shoulder "trust me. You'll be fine"

Dipper begrudgingly opened his eyes and instead of reducing the people around him to ash, he instead he could finally look upon them through the red lenses. Granted, he would've preferred to look at the world and everyone around him in normal colors again, but beggars were by no means choosers—the boy was just glad he could finally open his eyes and not destroy the roof of a house again.

While Mabel was happy that her brother could see again, Wendy, however, was not as thrilled. Now that her friend had his sight back, he would be able to look upon her now monstrous form and shun her. She wanted to teleport as far away from him as she could before he could lay eyes on her. The redhead didn't care what Mabel or even her farther thought of her ghoulish appearance, but for some reason the thought of Dipper seeing her like this broke her heart. The teenager turned her head away from him when he turned his gaze on her.

"Wow Wendy—you look great!" he said with genuine enthusiasm in his voice "Very red though"

"I'm actuality blue" she corrected him, hiding a blush as she did

"Well in any case, you've got the better end of this mutation then I did" the preteen answered before looking over at Cyclops "no offense"

"None taken" Scott answered

"Let's get back on track, shall we?' Emma cut in sharply before asking the trio "Now then, who else has powers?"

"As far as we know our great-uncles and possibly our friend Soos" Dipper explained

"Can't you, like, sense them or something?" Mabel commented "aren't you supposed to be a telepath?"

"I _am_ a telepath, child" Emma sneered as if what the girl had said was an insult "The problem is that you and you friends and family are hard to detect for some reason"

"How is that possible?" Wendy asked

"We don't exactly know for sure" Cyclops replied "We were hoping you could tell us"

"We don't know either" Dipper admitted

While the leader of X-Men said nothing out loud at first, but within the confines of his mind, he was speaking to Emma through their mental link they shared of how much the kids were letting on.

" _Are they telling truth?_ " Scott asked his lover telepathically

" _As far as I can tell, yes_ " Emma informed him as she glanced in his direction " _god it's sickening, the boy is so hopelessly in love with that teenager and she starting to like him but she doesn't know how to tell him—god it's like some bloody teen soap opera!_ "

" _Well at least he's not having any dirty thoughts about you like every other guy we meet_ " her beloved reasoned

" _He's much to caught up with the ginger elf to even notice me"_ the former villain mentioned simply " _his sister on the other hand is mentally undressing me as we speak. From what I can sense, she's liked boys but now she's starting to find girls interesting_ "

" _Um Emma, can we focus here?"_ Cyclops pointed out " _their staring at us_ "

Sure enough, the trio of the Mystery Shack were staring at the two X-Men with collective look of confusion on their faces.

"Uh, are you guys having some kind of psychic talk?" Mabel asked

"Something like that" Scott said before asking "is there any place we can stay and talk to everyone as a group?"

"Yeah, my Grunkle Stan's gift shop" the hyperactive girl answered "but what about Soos?"

"I've already sent my team to find him" Cyclops told her

"You mean the other X-Men are here to?" Wendy questioned, her voice slightly dipped in excitement

"Yes Wendy, they are" Cyclops assured "and I can promise you that they'll take good care of your friends and family"

* * *

Instead taking the normal path to his target, Logan instead traveled deeper into the forest, claming it was a short cut. As he moved further into the dense northwest woods, they more he became at home. As much as he loved his home with the X-Men at the mansion as well as other more rougher places such as Madripoor and darker sides of Japan, Logan felt the most at home in the dense backwoods like this. It made him feel more at home than more civilized places in the world.

It was forests like these that reminded him of his youth, where he learned to survive in such harsh conditions with only his claws and his animalistic instincts. Long before he ever joined with the X-Men or the even served as an agent of Department H, he grew up in woodland area much like this one, where he traveled learned all the skills he needed to survive from a wolf pack. It was in the woods that he learned the most basic of laws of the world: be the predator, never the prey.

That lesson helped him live through the days when his body was pumped full of Adamantuim and he was turned into a killing machine. Though the X-Men helped him find his humanity and became the family he never truly had, far be it from Logan to deny the beast that lurked inside him. So when he had overheard that Cyclops was putting a team together to investigate a small town in the pacific northwest for mutant activity, the feral fighter was the first to step up for the job.

As he stalked through the woods, he came upon a small stream in the middle of the forest. Logan knelt down and cupped his hand into the water for him to drink. As he sipped down the water he had scooped up, his nostrils suddenly caught the scent of something moving toward him—something mutant.

In just under a second, Wolverine sprang to his feet and popped his claws in anticipation for whatever was trying to get the drop on him. A low, animal-like growl resonated in the feral mutant's throat as he bared his teeth for whatever was coming his way. The scent he had picked up was both alien and yet still familiar to him at the same time. Whatever or whoever this was, Logan had a pretty strong gut feeling that the stranger had less then kind intentions for the X-Man.

Soon enough, a tall elderly man wearing a suit stepped out of the under brush. Wolverine could tell that despite the man's age that he was quite the scrapper like he was and that he was differently the scent he had picked up. A cold look of anger sat upon the stranger façade as he eyes locked onto Logan with aura of distrust within them. The X-Man's whole body stiffened as he prepared for what was inevitably going to end in a fight—which was fine by him honestly. The newcomer glowered at the mutant for several seconds before finally speaking.

"So…you're Wolverine, huh?" he began coldly "Funny, I thought you'd be taller"

"What's it to y'a, bub?" Logan growled

"Y'a know, it's kinda funny" the man continued, ignoring his question "I wake up with mutant powers and out of nowhere you show up"

"That's kinda in the job description" Wolverine argued "The X-Men help mutants like you, but someth'in tells me you ain't in the mood to be helped"

"Oh you got that right, buddy" the stranger answered with a harsh chuckle "especially since I woke up with these!"

Suddenly, three claws made of bone sprang out of the spaces in-between the old man's knuckles on each hand as he took lowered him for an attack. Logan was clearly taken aback by this. This obviously wasn't a normal mutation and the old man certainly wasn't a clone or some sort of long lost family member; his nose would tell him otherwise. Rather then try to cool down the situation; Wolverine instead stood his ground, knowing that no amount of talking was going to change the elderly man's mind at this point.

"That's a nice trick, gramps" he mocked before he raised his own claws in front of his face to show his enemy "but I got the upgrade"

"I ain't scared of you, little man" his adversary boasted

"That was y'er first mistake, bub" Logan warned in low tone "and y'er last"

* * *

Far from the rest of the town, there lived a girl who had a secret. Unlike like the other children in Gravity Falls, this girl was a mutant. In fact, she was the first mutant ever in the history of the strange little Oregon town. Before she manifested her powers, the girl's family was well respected among the community. With a simple word, she could have anything her heart desired. She was both admired and envied for her wealth and influence, but sadly, in reality, it was she who envied the common folk as her parents called them, for they had something that she never had in her life: choice.

Contrary to what the outside world may think, it was incredibly difficult to keep up the appearance of a seemingly perfect family. The girl's parents constantly put pressure on the child to keep up the mask of total perfection no matter what or they threatened to take away freedom that she had left. Yes, the girl could have anything, but she lacked the one thing she truly needed: love.

Then only few days ago, something both horrifying and spectacular happened to her. One mourning as she silently ate breakfast with her family, she began to hear whispering. At first she assumed that it was the servants talking in low tones so not as to disturbed their masters, but to her surprise, only she and her family where in the room. She attempted to tune it out until the whispering persisted until it became a full on conversation pounding away in her head.

For the rest of the day, she locked herself in her room as she attempted to drown out the multiple voices that rattled around in the confines in her mind. It was until later that night that she came to a shocking conclusion: she wasn't going crazy, she was mutating.

Now normally, when the mutant gene activates within a person, that person is terrified of what they had become. However, that wasn't the case for the young girl; in fact, it was quite the opposite. While she was still apprehensive of her new abilities, the girl was actuality excited by the idea of becoming a mutant. She knew she had to keep it a scent thou, for she knew that her parents would shun her like the plague if they discovered her powers. The young mutant intended to keep her telepathy hidden from her family, but the next day she discovered that she not only had the gift of mind reading, but something far grander as well.

While she dreamed of fighting the forces of evil alongside other heroes, she was awoken by her mother's scream. She instantly jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to find a horrifying sight. Every maid and butler in the mansion all had powers that mimicked certain mutants both good and evil. That was when she made her next revelation: she could give the powers of others to someone else through her dreams.

Before her parents could call one of their friends in the government to have a strike-team come and kill them, the girl admitted that she was one responsible for the staff's sudden mutation. As expected, they did not take the news well and after quietly paying off their servants a large lump sum of money to keep their mouths shut about their new powers and sending them the mutant island sanctuary of Genosha, they turned their attention back to their daughter.

Initially, they considered sending her to the island as well, but they knew that people would only ask question if she was gone for to long. The girl asked if she could go to Xavier school for Gifted Youngsters, but her mother and farther denied her that idea, saying that it would be the end of the family if anyone discovered her at the school. It was only a day or so later that their prayers were seemingly answered.

"Pacifica" a British voice came as an old man entered her bedroom "are you in here?"

The blonde haired girl looked away from her bedroom window and saw an elderly man enter her room. He was a short; thin man in his late fifty's with a balding scalp. He wore an olive green tweed jacket with matching green pants along with a pair of black dress shoes and red bowtie around his neck. A pair of wire frame glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. The man also kept himself up with a short wooden cane that he hobbled around with. Pacifica smiled brightly as she rushed over to the old man and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"It's good to see you, Dr. Molgrove" she greeted him

"And I you, my dear" he replied as he returned the hug"

The man known as Dr. Molgrove was hired by Pacifica's farther shortly after his daughter revealed her powers to him and his wife. Molgrove was a tutor of mutants who had told her parents that even though he was human, he had helped many mutants achieve their full potential and still remain incognito among the human population at large. At first, Pacifica was less then thrilled that she was being taught by some old British doctor and not someone like Charles Xavier, but in time, she learned to trust the doctor as he showed her how to control her telepathy, and in just a few short weeks, the two became friends.

Despite his age, Pacifica finally felt that she had someone she could talk to and in turn be understood. She had friends before, but this was the first time in her life where she felt like she had a real friend who didn't want anything from her in return except to see her become the hero she always dreamed of being. After helping her control her telepathic powers, Dr. Molgrove then went on to help her with her secondary mutation. However, he secretly discussed a grand vision he had for the world and with her powers; she could make his vision a reality.

"So, did you have your dreams?" he asked

"Yes doctor, I gave out powers like you said" Pacifica answered "But like I said before, it's all random. I can't pick out either the people or the powers I give out when I'm asleep"

"So long as it's the X-Men's powers you're dealing out then it will be fine" Molgrove answered

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" the girl hesitantly questioned "I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that this isn't right"

"Nonsense, my dear girl, this is important work we're doing" her teacher assured her as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder "what we do here will benefit both human and mutantkind for all time"

A single smile from the old man instantly made the child wash away any doubts she may have had. The doctor was right, what they we're trying to accomplish would bridge the gap between the two races and change the world forever.

Or so Dr. Molgrove said…


End file.
